Tonsak
|} Tonsak ist ein 'königlich'-dänischer Asiatischer Elefantenbulle im schwedischen Zoo Kolmården. Tonsak wurde etwa 1998 in Thailand geboren. Im Jahr 2001 wurde er als Geschenk des thailändischen Königs Bhumibol an die dänische Königin Margrethe II. zusammen mit den Kühen Kungrao und Surin nach Dänemark überführt. Vor dem Flug wurden sie von Prinzessin Sirindhorn, der Tochter des Königs, gesegnet. Die drei Jungelefanten trafen am 27.11.2001 in Kopenhagen ein. In Gegenwart von Königin Margrethe II. und ihrem Ehemann, Prinz Hendrik, wurden die Tiere am 30.11.2001 von Vertretern der thailändischen Botschaft und einer Delegation aus Thailand übergeben und in den Zoo Kopenhagen gebracht. Im Zoo wurden sie zunächst auf einer eigenen Anlage (dem alten Giraffengehege) untergebracht, wo sie zusammen als Jungtiere zunächst etwa ein Jahr verbrachten, ehe sie mit der angestammten Elefantengruppe zusammengeführt wurden. Anfangs litt der junge Bulle unter Wachstumsschmerzen, die eine steife Gangart und das Nachziehen der Hinterbeine zur Folge hatten. Daher wurde er einer Behandlung mit einem Akupunkturgerät unterzogen, die auch beim Prinzgemahl Hendrik angewandt worden war und die gute Erfolge zeigteKongelig behandling, auf www.bt.dk. Nach einigen Jahren wurde Tonsak dann von den Kühen der Gruppe, wie bei Jungbullen üblich, aus der Gruppe gedrängt und musste einige weitere Jahre allein in einer kleineren Unterkunft untergebracht werden bis zur Errichtung des neuen Elefantenhauses. Mit Eröffnung der neuen Anlage war Tonsak auch mit seinen früheren Gefährtinnen Kungrao und Surin auf Außen- und Innenanlage der neuen Elefantenunterkunft zu sehen. Tonsak war der letzte Elefanten der Kopenhagener Gruppe, der ins neue Quartier umzogZoo KØBENHAVN: Årsberetning 2008, auf www.zoo.dk, S. 6/S. 72. Da es in Kopenhagen zwei Bullen gibt, wurde für jeden ein eigener Innen- als auch Außenbereich eingerichtet. Es wurde berichtet, dass Gandhi, ein in Kopenhagen geborenes Bullkalb, einige Zeit mit Tonsak auf dessen Anlage verbrachte. Der schwedische Zoo Kolmården nahm 2010 Kontakt mit dem Zoo Kopenhagen auf, um mithilfe des Spermas eines der dänischen Bullen die in Kolmården ohne Bullen lebenden Kühe künstlich zu befruchten. Daher wurden vom Leibniz-Institut für Zoo- und Wildtierforschung aus Berlin (IZW) Spermaproben von Chieng Mai† und Tonsak entnommen, die zeigten, dass Tonsak im Gegensatz zu Chieng Mai† keine lebenden Spermien aufwies, was auf das Zusammenleben mit dem älteren Bullen zurückgeführt wurde. Daher wurde Chieng Mai† als Samenspender hinzugezogenZoo København: Årsberetning 2010, Veterinære forhold, auf www.zoo.dk, S. 10-11. thumb|left|335 px Im Sommer 2015 wurde nun Tonsak direkt an den Tierpark Kolmården abgegeben. Am 28.07.2015 reiste er nach Schweden und ist inzwischen in Kolmården eingetroffen, wo er offensichtlich als künftiger Zuchtbulle für die beiden jüngeren Kühe erwartet wurde. Bislang gab es keine Bullenhaltung in Kolmården. Bullkalb Namsai wurde dort erst 2013 nach artifizieller Insemination geboren. Derzeit ist der Bulle noch nicht zu sehen, da er sich erst dort einleben und mit den Kühen vertraut machen soll. Tonsak hat ein Loch im rechten Ohr, das wegen einer Wunde auch behandelt werden mussteZoo København: Årsberetning 2007, Veterinære forhold, auf www.zoo.dk, S. 10 und trägt keine Stoßzähne. Im Oktober 2017 wurde sein erster Nachwuchs leider tot geboren (Mutter: Bua). Im April 2020 soll sein zweites Kalb aus Bua geboren werden. Weblinks *Tonsak at Copenhagen Zoo (Zoologisk Have), Eintrag mit Foto auf www.elephant.se. *Asian elephants at the Zoo København, Fotos und Information zu den Elefanten auf www.asianelephant.net. *Elefanterne i København Zoo, Übersichtsartikel auf da.wikipedia.org. *Kongelige elefanter installeret, Bericht vom Empfang der königlichen Elefanten in Kopenhagen auf www.b.dk. *Elephants Are Elephants - and Symbols, Artikel zur Überführung von insgesamt 12 Elefanten von Thailand in den Kopenhagener Zoo auf www.scandasia.com. *This made my day!, Diskussion um die Situation der Bullen in Kopenhagen, insbesondere von Tonsak, auf www.zoochat.com. *Elefanter i det fri, Fotos des neuen Elefantenhauses auf byggeri.dk. *Elefanterne elsker at trampe rundt i deres nye glashus, Artikel zum neuen Haus auf avisen.dk. *Hanelefanten Tonsak, Mitteilung zur Abreise Tonsaks aus Kopenhagen auf Facebook. *Har du sett våra härliga surikater?, Notiz in den Kommentaren zur Anwesenheit von Tonsak in Kolmården auf Facebook. *Elefantflocken utökas med en avelshanne, Bericht zur Übersiedelung Tonsaks nach Kolmården auf www.kolmarden.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Thailand Kategorie:Dänemark Kategorie:Zoo Kopenhagen